Metamorphosis
by BlackBeautyRose
Summary: America wanted England to acknowledge him as a man, not the small and weak child he was before. He wanted England to know.. that he only wanted to protect him with his own strength. ONE-SHOT.


**Author Note** \- Hello guys xD So.. I always wanted to make something that explored America and England's relationship in a way. I always thought England would feel betrayed by America's rebellion (Revolutionary War) against him, and that England would FOREVER see him as a child xD Anyway..

 **Summary** \- America wanted England to acknowledge him as a man, not the small and weak child he was before. He wanted England to know.. that he only wanted to protect him with his own strength.

 **Rating** : T-15 (?)

 **Warnings** :(Slight) OOC, Yaoi/BL, mature themes

* * *

 _There was even and steady breathing as England's hand glided across the paper, pen in hand. Suddenly, there was a knock on his door._

 _"Come in." The green-eyed man said without looking up from his work._

 _There was a creak as the door was opened and someone entered his bedroom. Turning toward the door, the older man was not surprised when he saw that it was his little Alfred._

 _"Nightmares again?" England asked as he stood up from his seat and started to walk towards the child._

 _"N-no! A hero doesn't get scared by bad dreams!" Alfred sputtered as his cheeks started to turn a little red._

 _A chuckle was heard, and the child was swept up in comforting and warm arms. He was carried towards the bed and placed snugly in it, the covers pulled up to his chin. "C-can you sleep with me tonight, Arthur?"_

 _A glance was thrown at the paperwork waiting to be done on his desk. "Of course. Everything else can wait."_

 _England lifted the blanket and climbed in, the smaller child cuddling up beside him._

 _..._

 _"You can't tell me what to do!" Alfred hissed as he threw a pillow from the couch at the older man, who easily dodged._

 _"But Alfred! You-", "But nothing." England was cut off by the pubescent boy, who was glaring at him through his glasses._

 _How much had changed since then?_

 _How much had changed since Alfred's days as a child?_

 _How.._

 _How had he grown so distant without England noticing it?_

 _..._

 _Pain._

 _Pain was all he felt in his breaking heart as the blonde man, once the child he had raised, pointed the musket at him. The rain felt like it was getting heavier and heavier by the second as it poured down all around them._

 _"Alfred-" England started to reach towards the man who now towered over him by at least half a head. But then he stopped._

 _What was the use? What was the use.. of trying to reclaim what was lost?_

 _"I want my freedom, England."_

 _He no longer called Arthur by his name._

 _..._

 _"Why are you doing this?" England asked as the stronger man wrapped his arms around the smaller one and lifted him up._

 _"_ _What other reason should I have? I_ _have a friend in need." The man said, smiling down at him._

 _The blue-eyed settlement.. no. Not just a settlement anymore. He was a nation. His own country now. He didn't need_ England _. Not anymore, he didn't._

 _England just pursed his bruised lips and rested his bloody head on a broad shoulder, drifting off into unconsciousness._

 _Before he fell into sleep, Arthur remembered warm and strong arms tightening around him._

 _..._

 _"Oops. Sorry Arthur." A certain blonde apologized after bumping into the shorter man, causing his tea to spill all over his clothes._

 _"You bloody git!" Shrieked England as he fussed over the mess. "And you are to call me England!"_

 _"Hehe. Right.. Arthur." There was a playful tone in his voice._

 _England tried not to pay it any mind as he felt an intense gaze centered on him when he walked away._

* * *

As England leisurely sipped his tea, the doorbell sounded. He twitched as he got up to open the door.

It was America. A very wet America.

"Hey Arthur." He said, gazing at the green-eyed man through his clouded glasses. "Mind if I come in? It's getting kind of wet out here."

England peered around him, and indeed, it was raining. He sighed, and turned back to the blonde.

"Come in." He held the door open for the larger nation to walk through. "I'll fetch a towel for you."

".. Okay."

Again, England felt a heavy gaze on him as he walked up the stairs, out of sight.

* * *

England sighed. "Why are you making me do this again?" He said wearily as he ran the towel over America's wet hair.

"My arms are numb from the rain." The blonde pouted. "You're not going to make poor old me do it, are you?"

England sighed for the hundredth time that day.

"Honestly. This is just like when you were a chil-"

The green-eyed man froze and stopped himself. _Don't go there._

America's wandering eyes came to rest on his. Again, in an intense gaze.

There was an uncomfortable silence that followed after England's statement.

"A-anyway, I should put this in the wash." England moved to stand up, but America caught his wrist.

"Wait." The word itself was laced with power, and England found himself sitting back down.

America was looking down at the floor now.

There was another long silence.

"I..", the taller man started to speak, and then cleared his throat. "Do you.. still see me as a child?"

"What?" Green eyes blinked and confusion. "America, I-"

"No. Not America. Alfred." Blue eyes flew upward to meet green eyes. America suddenly seemed as if he had gotten closer to England, their shoulders just barely touching.

"O-okay. A-Alfred.. well.. you'll always be my little colony to me." England smiled slightly, sure that that was what the larger man wanted to hear.

"I see.." Alfred turned his face to the floor again, his bangs shadowing his eyes.

"Alfred?" The smaller man frowned and shifted closer, their shoulders now in full contact. He put his hand soothingly on the other's, as this was what he did everytime Alfred had needed comforting when he was a child.

This action seemed to be some kind of trigger, as Alfred whirled around and pinned England to the couch.

"Alfred!?" England squeaked in alarm, as the nation above him held both of his wrists in one large hand like a tight vice. His other hand was dangerously close to England's hips.

"I'm not a kid anymore, Arthur." Alfred said through gritted teeth. His eyes flashed with an emotion England couldn't identify. "Hurry up and realize it already."

"What are you talking about!?" The smaller main struggled to escape but he wasn't going anywhere anytime soon..

"Do you know why I rebelled? The whole reason why my revolution happened in the first place?"

"W-what?" England stopped struggling and looked Alfred in the eye. "If this is about that, it's okay. We're fine now-"

"No! We're not! I still don't have what I've wanted from the very beginning!" The larger nation shouted, his voice rising.

This was just like when Alfred had his temper tantrums.

England smiled softly. During Alfred's shouting, his grip had slackened a little. The green-eyed man managed to release one of his hands, and stroked the blonde's cheek tenderly. "And what is that? Hm?"

He was not prepared for Alfred's answer.

" _You_." The blonde said, gazing intensely into England's green eyes, which were widening in realization at what the larger man was hinting at.

"Alfred.." England whispered faintly, as the man above him sweeped him up in a passionate kiss.

...

Arthur cried out in pleasure as Alfred claimed him as his.

"I.. broke apart from you.. to get.. stronger. And.. to be able.. to protect you." Alfred panted out as he continued to make love to _his_ Arthur.

"W-what?" The smaller man gasped out. He couldn't get his mind straight.

"You.. don't want a.. weak man.. right?" Alfred grinned weakly at his, now lover, moving his hips faster.

Arthur chuckled shakily after rewarding the man above him with a moan.

"I love you.. Alfred."

The blue-eyed man's smile widened.

"I love you too Arthur. You're not getting away this time."

* * *

 **Author Note** \- This was inspired by Unentitled by TechnoRanma.

Please review your thoughts xD? Flames are accepted too..


End file.
